nutrs_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexicon: an RPG
Lexicon is a Wiki-based RPG where each player plays as an author working on a compendium of a given world. These authors may be highly opinionated, which adds a layer to the process where not everybody has the same viewpoints, given their character. The game begins with a brief sentence describing the setting as a whole. With the disbanding of the mystical Yorelorn Order, the Southern Countries wait with baited breath for the return of the Urul'hai. Each round (day) each author creates an article pertaining to some aspect of this setting - most commonly a person, place, thing, or event. This is a short ( < 200 words) article which provides a brief snapshot of information on the topic. Each article will reference at least 3 other articles (whether they have been written or not). Given how brief our play time will be, you may write two articles in a given day if you so wish. At the end of the game, The wiki will be an interconnected web of brief articles which together will comprise a compendium of the world. This world will become the setting of the main West Marches campaign. Phantom Articles: '''Phantom Articles are articles that have not yet been written. When creating a new article, you may choose to write about an existing phantom article instead of creating a new topic. When referencing phantom articles, you may reference phantom articles that have already been referenced. To reference a phantom article, do all the normal steps for referencing an existing article, minus the hyperlinks as the article itself has not been written yet. '''Additional Rules: Treat everything that has been written as canon, albeit with some occasional bias or embellishment. With the exception of the first round, you must reference one pre-existing written article. With the exception of post-endgame rounds, you must reference at least one phantom article. You may not reference your own articles. Likewise, you may not write a phantom article which you have previously referenced. No two articles can be on the same subject. NOW THAT LEXICON HAS CONCLUDED, THE ABOVE RULES NO LONGER APPLY, THOUGH YOU ARE STILL FREE TO USE THEM IF YOU WISH. Writing Articles If you WANT to write an article, you CAN. Everything you post is canon, but subject to moderation. * Make your title descriptive. "The Caves," and the like are too vague and will be misunderstood easily. * At the top of the summary, add a sub-header stating the name of the (in-game) character who wrote the summary. This helps with characterizing the world and its inhabitants through their perceptions, opinions, and biases. If you have no character or wish to keep it anonymous, write Anonymous. * Keep the initial summary of the article under 200 words. Any additional information can be expanded on in later sections of the page. * Have the first major heading immediately AFTER the synopsis. * If you are writing a character's opinion on something later in the article, use a block quote to denote it. * Hyperlink ALL relevant related subjects, even if they do not have pages yet. This lets us know what still needs to be written or expanded upon. This ensures that as the wiki grows, all the articles are directly linked to those they reference, for ease of use as much as anything. Pictures Pictures are by no means necessary but greatly improve the quality of the world being built. I personally would recommend anything from /r/BirdsForScale or /r/EarthPorn. Templates Wikia has a number of templates that you can add to make your pages stand out, and highlight relevant information at a quick glance. Look up what templates are available and how to use them, and if you're feeling particularly creative, try making your own! After creating a page, check to see if all previous pages are linking to it properly. If not, go in and fix the broken links so no duplicate pages appear.Category:Meta Category:Lexicon